


You're a wizard, Jack!

by SilentRabbitEars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabbitEars/pseuds/SilentRabbitEars
Summary: Connor McDavid is a wizard, he thought dazedly.





	You're a wizard, Jack!

Jack absent-mindedly scrolled through his twitter as he sat in the small conference room, waiting for Mr. Aubrey. He wasn’t too concerned about this talk, unlike the interviews he’d had to endure for the past few days. He imagined it would be the same presentation he had received before high school and Boston. Don’t tell anyone, don’t do anything stupidly obvious, blah blah blah. They’d even used the same powerpoint both times.

With a sigh, Jack clicked off his phone, only to hit the home button again to check the time. 7:02. _Ugh. When was Mr. Aubrey going to get here?_ Jack wanted to go eat. He should have brought a protein bar or something. _Maybe I can go get something out of the vending machine._ His stomach growled. Jack shifted a bit and then stood up. Mr. Aubrey was already late, so he couldn’t complain if Jack was a bit late too. Then the door opened.

“Hey, sorry I’m so late-” Connor McDavid froze, staring at Jack. “Um…” He stepped back out and checked the room number. He stepped back inside.

Jack sat back down and stared at Connor, his mind going blank. “It’s only two minutes past,” he managed to get out, staring at McDavid.

“Right.” McDavid took a few steps and sat down in the farthest seat possible from Jack. “Um.” Jack’s stomach growled again.

The door was flung open again. “Well, boys, it’s great to see you again!” said Mr. Aubrey brightly, his navy robes swirling about as he marched to the center of the table. “Why are you two sitting at opposite ends? Surely the rivalry isn’t that fierce!” He chuckled at his own joke as he put down his briefcase, apparently unaware of the amount of awkwardness in the air. “Come closer, come closer!” he waved his hand enthusiastically at them.

Jack stood and moved to the chair right of Mr. Aubrey as McDavid did the same but to the left.

“Well, then, isn’t this cozy?” Mr. Aubrey said. “Now, we’re just waiting on one more person, and then we can start!” Just then, the door opened again and a young man walked in.

“Ah, yes, Markus Nutivaara, hello! Come, come, sit!” The young man sat on the other side of McDavid and said “Hello,” in slightly accented English.

“Markus here is from Finland!” Mr. Aubrey said. “Do you know English well enough to understand or do you need to cast a charm?” Mr. Aubrey looked at Nutivaara expectantly, as did McDavid. Jack was still staring at McDavid but it was in the same direction, so it counted, really.

“Already done,” Nutivaara said, tapping his throat.

“Good, good! I’ve got the pamphlets in Finnish and English, so there won’t be any problem there…” Mr. Aubrey trailed off as he began to rummage about in his briefcase.

McDavid and Nutivaara settled backed in their chairs and Jack tried to do the same, but his mind was just too stuck on the fact that McDavid was here. Connor McDavid is a wizard, he thought dazedly. He was so bewildered that he didn’t notice Mr. Aubrey attempting to shove some papers into his hand. He felt his cheeks warm, and he hurriedly took the papers.

Mr. Aubrey distributed more papers to McDavid and Nutivaara and then set about pulling up a powerpoint on his laptop. Jack glanced down at the papers, all with the familiar heading of Department of Muggle Relations – Sports across the top. Fanning through them, he noted that they were, in fact, the same ones he had seen many times before, with the exception of two, one labelled National Hockey League Magic Users’ Association, and the other So Now You’re a Legal Adult.

“Now,” Mr. Aubrey said, interrupting Jack’s thoughts, “I know you’ve already heard this, Jack and Connor, but you should still listen! And Markus, this is probably similar to the Finnish version you’ve heard before, but I would pay close attention if I were you!” With that, Mr. Aubrey launched into the exact same powerpoint Jack had heard twice before, horrible sound effects and all.

Jack ignored Mr. Aubrey for the majority of the presentation, too distracted by his growling stomach and the revelation of McDavid being a wizard. Before he had even had time to actually think about it, Mr. Aubrey snapped his his laptop lid close and said “Well, that’s just about it! You boys all have my number, so if anything comes up, feel free to contact me! You can also check the website. I know you young people like your internet!” He laughed and stood up, swinging his briefcase over his shoulder. “Well, good luck to you all next season!” He shook all their hands and was out the door in another swirl of his robes.

“Well,” Connor started, “I suppose we should exchange numbers.” He smiled slightly. They all pulled out their phones and passed them around, McDavid and Nutivaara making small talk while Jack sat silently, still feeling stunned. Once Nutivaara had his phone back, he smiled ruefully and said “Good-bye and good luck. Have a good rookie season.” He shook hands with both of them and Jack managed to get some sort of comment about good luck before Nutivaara gave a wave and left.

After the door closed on Nutivaara, Connor and Jack were alone. Jack’s stomach chose that moment to growl again. Connor edged a bit closer to the door and smiled nervously. “You should probably go eat.”

Jack attempted to return the smile, though it probably looked more like a grimace. “Yeah, I probably should,” he said, his throat dry.

“Well, I’ll see you around, I guess.” And with that Connor bolted through the door.

“Bye.” Jack said weakly to the empty room.


End file.
